Curiousity is Vanity
by zombiixmassacre
Summary: Hayley is a pyrokinetic, who just happened to burn her school down. When she moves to Forks to try and stay on the down low, what will happen when she meets the Cullen's? VERY first fanfic. please read and review! *UPDATED*!
1. Chapter 1

**This is pretty much a brief history of Hayley. Don't worry,  
all of the Cullen's will appear soon enough.  
any questions or recommendations, just ask away! **

* * *

At first, I didn't mind the moving to a different state, to a town where I'm sure no one has ever heard of. But then it started to get to me about _why_ we were moving, my sister and I. It was mainly because of what we were, and I couldn't blame her. Our whole line of women ancestry had the same problem. We both had telekinesis "powers" but more specifically, I was a pyrokinetic and my sister was a "regular" telekinetic, or so my mother would say. I couldn't find one thing normal about either one of us, and I would find it difficult to find someone more bizarre then us.

Still, that doesn't explain about why we're moving to nowheresville. Our parents had died when I was only thirteen, my sister twenty. It was one of those memories that I couldn't let go of, and it just stuck with me until I finally let it out... the wrong way. For almost eleven years, I've been trying to control my "gift" and keep it on the down low, but all of that went to waste after what happened. It was horrible. So maybe that was why we were moving to nowheresville Forks, Washington. I still didn't see why burning down my school was a good enough reason to leave. No one knew it was me, and no one got hurt... maybe just a few burns, but no one died. My sister, Eliza, would say that was the kind of thinking that could get someone killed. So know, we're in a car, on our way to Forks.

How exciting.

I swear that all I see is trees, trees, and more trees. Also the rain that seems to come and go and the gloomy clouds that lay high up in the sky. It seems like a horrible place to live, but Eliza said it was _perfect._ Nothing would be perfect once I stepped into the picture. It would probably end up in ashes or the burn section in the hospital. I laughed at my own thought, and then Eliza looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was, but that didn't change anything.

"Are we there yet?" I asked impatiently, squirming in the seat trying to be comfortable. It was a little bit hard considering the fact that I was abnormally tall for a girl, standing at a good five feet and eleven inches. But it wouldn't have bothered me if I was at least graceful to be this tall or good at sports. I was terrible at sports, except for maybe soccer, but then I had my days for when I _was g_ood.

"We're almost there." she said not looking at me once, keeping her eyes on the road. The only thing my sister and I had in common was our hair and eyes. We both had our mother's dark red hair and green eyes. Eliza was much short then I was, and she was beautiful. I wasn't that bad looking, but no one ever took the time to notice. I was just a tall person there, who maybe someone would take a few looks only to stare at how tall I was. Of course, I would then stare them down and say why were they staring at me.

We finally pulled into a small driveway, where in front of us, was a small cabin. It was actually cute, but it looked way to small for two people. And I was right. We walked inside where everything was literally connected. The kitchen, the living room, and the dining room. There was only one room, and I ended up taking the couch. The bathroom was okay, considering the fact that only one person could use it at a time, and I mean literally only one person. Other then that, the place was cozy and nice.

After having moved everything inside and we got settled, we talked about the school I was going to and where Eliza was going to work.

"Okay, so your going to the local high school, Forks High School." she said grabbing all my papers and transcripts. I was amazed it didn't burn down with the school.

"And where are you going to work?" I asked.

"In the hospital. And Hayley, please don't do anything stupid." my sister pleaded. Of course my sister would work in a hospital though. She was a nurse studying to become a doctor. But not, that may be a little hard considering I wouldn't know what school she would go to to study.

"Am I going to have to dress normally for the first few days?" I said in one loud sigh. Eliza looked at me with serious eyes.

"Yes, because I want people to think that you were normal and that you could actually make some friends." that wasn't true. I had friends. Maybe not the best kind, but they were still friends. The way I dressed, however, was a different story. I loved to stand out, and so that would result in me dressing very "out there" I guess you could say. It was even worse considering my hair color, and that a lot of things never blended well together.

"Fine, but only for the first week." After we had settled that, we went to bed.

I had dream, where it reminded me of what happened back home. I remembered the reasons and why I had even done what I did. That was when I realized that someone did see me – well actually a few someones. I was walking down the hall, and a couple of these stupid jocks came up to me and starting making fun of me. They told me that I dressed like a clown, and then they said something about my mother. That was something they NEVER should have mentioned.

"I heard your mother was a freak!" one of them said. That was what stopped me dead in my tracks, my fury building up. No one even thought of mentioning my parents around me. They were smart not to.

"Yeah. I heard she was a _witch_." The way they said it was as if a witch was this terrible being that came in during the middle of the night and ate all the little children.

"The witch bitch." The big one said. That was it. I was going to roast them alive. I turned around and faced them. It was a good thing that I was tall, because then in a way, I as a good match for them. Except that I couldn't fight, but I did have something on my side, and I was going to use it. I grabbed one of them and pushed them against the wall.

"Take that back!" I demanded. I could feel the fire building inside me. I was half trying to keep it inside, but the other half wanted me to let it out.

"Or what? You gonna say some magical spell on me?" They laughed. This was the wrong time to laugh.

"No this." And I set his shirt on fire. You should have seen their faces. It was hilarious.

"You crazy bitch!!" He did the whole stop, drop, and roll thing that you were supposed to do when you were on fire. He had burns that was going to stay for the entirety of his life. Of course, I didn't think that that was the end of my little fire show. The thing was, once I let it out, it was _very_ hard trying to get it back in. This was the point where I told them to run, and of course the listened. My dream was very faint from that point on. I didn't need a reminder of what happened next though. The whole school was on fire, and it was all my fault. I opened my eyes to a small crack of light that seeped through the window. It was actually a little sunny out.

It was six o' clock., it was morning, and it was Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

**WHOA!  
please review!  
and enjoy!**

**p.s. i do not own twilight, new moon, eclipse or any of the characters except Hayley. **

* * *

Unfortunately, I spoke to soon. By the time I was out the door, it was cloudy and raining. I honestly thought that it was amazing that the clouds even moved that fast. Anyway, my sister was in the car waiting for me impatiently, and we sped away onto the wet street. Eliza was literally doing ninety miles an hour, and I thought we were going to crash and die. We didn't, thankfully. 

We were in my school in less then five minutes, and I wasn't at all impressed. It was just a few buildings that were close together with numbers painted on them. There was barely anyone there from what I could see, and so my sister was in a hurry for no apparent reason. Eliza and I walked to the office where a lady with red hair and glasses looked up at me and smiled. She was unusually friendly, I thought to myself.

"Can I help you?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm Hayley. Hayley DuBrin. I'm new here." I said to her. She looked at me with puzzled eyes and then nodded and went through a stack of documents on her desk. I rocked back and forth until she found what she was looking for.

"Here you go. Your schedule and map of the school." She handed me two pieces of paper and told me good luck on my first day. I looked at them and saw that I had history first. This should be exciting, considering the fact that I hate history.

When I finally managed to get outside, a few of the other students started to arrive. It was still raining, and I wished that I had brought an umbrella. My sister had already left, and so I was left alone to face this place. I looked at my schedule to see where my first class was located. It was in building two, which wasn't very hard to find. A large black 2 was painted on the building, but it was starting to fade. It now looked like a slanted, black, candy cane. I managed to almost reach the building, when I bumped shoulders with someone. It was someone much smaller then I, maybe by a whole foot, and I felt immediately sorry. It turned out to be a she, and when she turned around, I wished that I had never even touched her. She was gorgeous. Breathtakingly gorgeous, and yet I slammed into her. The only problem was that she was as pale as death, and something in me told me that something about her was a little off.

"I-I'm sorry." I managed to say. She was just staring at me. Why was she staring at me? Because I as a giant, red haired girl. That's why.

She smiled, "It's okay. I'm Alice by the way." she said extending her hand out. I grabbed it and we shook, but her hands were ice cold. But I guess that's what you should expect when you live in a place where it rains practically half the time.

"I'm Hayley. I'm new here." I kept looking down and away from Alice. I wanted to get away as soon as possible.

"I realized that, so what's your fir-" and she stopped. I looked at her face, and it was like she had just seen a ghost. She wasn't moving, and at first I thought she was dead, and then she blinked. A boy with copper hair came running to her and then looked at me. He was also very good looking. Maybe a little _too _good looking. But still, he was gorgeous.

"Alice?" he said. His voice was warm and velvety, and I started walking away. It wasn't because I didn't want to talk to them anymore, it was because I was probably going to say something stupid and embarrass myself. However, I wasn't far enough to not over hear what she said.

"She's dangerous Edward." Did she know about my sister and I? If she did, this wasn't good. Not at all. I walked faster, almost tripping over my own feet. I did, however, learn something. The boy's name was Edward.

Alice's POV:

The vision was so clear and yet so puzzling. The only thing I saw was this girl, Hayley, and fire. Nothing but fire, and that she was the one producing it. Her face was full of hatred and yet sadness, and it frightened me. To think of what she could do. My visions have never failed me, and yet this didn't really show the future. Or maybe it did.

Edward came to me, worried. Of course. He asked me if I was alright, and I told him about the vision. He probably saw it thought.

"Alice?" he said. He put a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to him.

"Did you see what I saw?" I asked.

"Yes, but it doesn't make sense. And that girl you were talking to was in it."

"She's dangerous Edward."

"I'll go talk to Carlisle about it if it makes you happy." he said trying to calm me down.

"No, it's fine. Just keep everyone in sight and don't be alone with her." I warned.

He laughed. "What is a human girl going to do to me." I wasn't smiling, and Edward stopped laughing. He knew that this was a serious issue to me. Just then, Bella, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett arrived to school. It's been fifty years since Bella's transformation, and since then, she is one of the greatest vampires I've ever met. Her power is amazing. She can shut off Edward's mind reading if she wanted, or my sight into the future, or even Jasper's ability to manipulate our emotions. It's been quite helpful actually.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked when he felt the tension that I was holding inside.

"Nothing. Let's just go to class." I said, walking away to my first class, history.

Hayley's POV:

The classroom was small and it made me feel claustrophobic. Everyone here was so pale, but I guess that's what you could expect from a place with practically no sun. I went to the teacher, who was a short, old man who I learned to be Mr. Rommel. He looked up to me as if I was a tower, and it made me feel like a giant. He smiled at me and told me to take a seat in the back or wherever it was empty. He was an adorable, little old man.

I, of course, took a seat in the back, where no one could see me. Before I could tell myself that this was going to be a normal class, Alice walked in. Well she actually looked like she was gliding or dancing.

"You've got to be kidding me." I whispered to myself. She looked at me and her face went even whiter... if that was possible. She sat about two rows to the right of me, and three desks up. She turned to look at me once, and never looked back again. She just sat there, like a statue. Throughout the whole class, she didn't move one centimeter, and this time I thought for sure that she was dead.

Alice's POV:

I couldn't believe it. _She_ was in my class. I could hear say you've got to be kidding me and looking at me, and I was also sure that she was human. Just that there was something not right about her. The other's didn't think so, not even Edward. I turned to look at her, and she was staring right at me. Did she know about us? Of course not. She even smelled like a human. But her smell was like a delicious spice that was warm and inviting. Like fire. But I couldn't think of that at the moment. I was much to curious then I should have been. About any human.

I tried not to move an inch until class was over. As soon as it was over, I would rush out of class, and to the others. If they didn't believe me, I'll make them believe me. Even if I have to provoke miss Hayley. Though I should be careful about how I would do that, and I should ask Carlisle to get some information on her and her family. So I couldn't do it today. But I would, eventually.

Hayley's POV:

The bell rang. Alice sped out the room faster then someone could say Marco Polo. I exhaled a loud sigh. Today was going to be much more difficult then I thought. A few more classes passed, and then it was lunch. I had met a couple of people in my other classes. A guy named Mitchell and twins Cindy and Chris. They were all very interesting and I saw them as possible future friends. We all got some lunch, a sandwich and an apple, and sat down at a table next to a wall. I laid my back against the wall, and I thought I was doing pretty well for myself until _they_ walked in.

All six of them to be exact, and they were all the same. Pale and gorgeous. I didn't find the paleness very attractive, but other then that, it was hard to find anything wrong about them. Three boys and three girls. I was waiting for the part where they were all going out with each other.

"And here they come." Mitchell said. He was tall and slender with dark brown hair and he wore glasses. Cindy and Chris rolled their eyes.

"This should be interesting." Cindy said.

"Do you guys dislike them or something?" I asked, curious.

"It's not that we don't like them, it's just that they're a little too perfect." Mitchell said.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about. Rosalie, Alice and Bella are, without a doubt, the most amazing human beings on earth." Chris said. It was obvious that he was in love with them. Cindy and Chris only alike in the sense that they were both blond and had brown eyes. They both even had a few freckles sprinkled across their noses and cheeks. But other then that, they were complete opposites. Chris was a guitarist who was looking for a band, and Cindy was future valedictorian.

"Shut up Chris. Your going to make me throw up." Cindy had a tendency to be a little bit snobbish. But it was only normal that she wouldn't really like them. Bella was one step higher then Cindy was, and always got the better grades.

"Why don't you both just shut up?" Mitchell said keeping his face in a book he just pulled out. It was _Catcher in the Rye_, one of my favorites. We talked some more and ate some more. The Cullen's, as Cindy told me, were staring at me. It was starting to bother, and I wished it would stop. They had finally drove me to the point where I got up and walked over there myself. Everyone was looking at me with dropped mouths and attentive eyes.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello." The blond male said to me. I learned that his name was Jasper.

"Okay, let's get to the point." I slammed my hands on the table. "Stare at me for any longer then five minutes, and you'll regret it. Didn't you hear that it's rude to stare?" I could feel my anger pulsing in my veins.

Edward stood up and started talking to me. "Don't you dare talk to my family that way." he demanded. I laughed.

"Or your going to do what?" his jaw tightened and his fists were clenched tightly. Bella came up to him and tried to calm him down.

"You better watch out." he said. I thought he was going to push me to the ground when he took a step forward.

"You better watch out, Cullen." I turned away, picked up my bag, and left the school. I didn't have the patience to stay any longer in that school, and I didn't want to set anything on fire... again.

* * *

**please review!!!  
i won't be able to update, if i don't know that people are reading it**

**please!! it would be helpful : **


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thanks goes to those who reviewed me. sorry i couldn't thank you guys earlier, but i was busy.**

**PLEASE READ and REVIEW! it would do me a lot of good. **

* * *

Edward's POV:

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did this girl just _threaten_ me? The others were looking at me with the question that was clear on all their faces, "Who is she?" I was asking myself that question. Alice had said that her name was Hayley and that she was new here. But the thing that really got me was that she even had the guts to go up to us and tell us what to do. No one had ever done that. No one even had the courage to go up to us and even say a word, much less threaten. I wasn't even sure I could read her thoughts. Everything was hazy and unclear. I was sure that I could enter her thoughts if I tried hard enough.

The bell rang for the next class, and we sat up throwing away our uneaten lunch. Bella and I had the next class together, English. As soon as we were settled in our seats, Hayley came running through the door, breathing heavily.

"Uh-oh." Bella said quietly as she looked at Hayley to me. She knew this was going to be interesting. And it probably was going to be _very_ interesting.

The teacher, Mrs. Finch, introduced Hayley to the class, and sent her to the first empty desk that she saw... next to me. I say Hayley's face drop and she rolled her eyes as she walked over and sat right next to me.

Hayley's POV:

I had almost left the school when I realized that Eliza would probably kill me if she found out I had ditched school. Especially on my first day. I laid out my options in my head: go back to school and deal with the Cullen's and everyone else there, or face my sister when I got home. I shuddered at the thought of being with my sister, especially when she was moody and angry. I turned around and started walking back to school when I heard the bell ring.

"Dammit!" I said to myself. I started running as fast as I could to the school, and I made it just in time. I had English next, and I entered the room trying to catch my breath. The teacher was a little woman with curly, dirty blond hair and big, brown eyes.

"Um, I'm Hayley. I'm new?" She looked at me and then nodded.

"I'm Mrs. Finch. The English teacher. You could take a seat next to..." she said as she was looking for an empty seat, "Mr. Cullen! He's a smart fellow. I'm sure you two will get along." HA! I thought to myself. Oh, we'll get along alright. Best friends. I rolled my eyes as I walked to my next seat. Next to Mr. Edward Cullen.

Edward's POV:

This time I heard her thoughts very clearly. _Get along? That's rich. _Her sarcasm made me laugh to myself, and then she turned her head sharply and gave me a death glare. In a weird, unusually, and interesting way, she frightened me. Not tail between your legs fear, but the fear that you weren't sure what she was going to do fear. I could smell her, and unlike Bella's smell was, it was warm, spicy and inviting. Like cinnamon.

I wrote a note to Bella asking her if she smelled what I smelled, and she looked at me with big eyes and nodded. And then I asked her if she felt anything odd about her. She took some time thinking about what was going to write and then passed it to me.

_You know how I said that I could feel your's, Alice's and Jasper's power through the energy you put out, which in turn I can eventually use against you? _

I nodded.

_Well, I can feel a VERY strong energy emitting from her. _

**Could you stop it?** I wrote back.

_I'm not sure. I could try if I saw what she was capable of doing. _

I nodded once again, and we stopped writing. Class had ended, and I wasn't even sure of what Mrs. Finch was talking about. It didn't matter, considering the fact that I had learned the same thing at least three hundred times. Bella and I walked to our next class together, Chemistry. Hayley had already gone from the class by the time we had walked out.

Hayley's POV:

That stupid Edward and his girlfriend were passing notes about me and I know it. I may be paranoid, but it's an accurate paranoia. I ran out of class as soon as the bell rang. I started getting a headache, and so I sat down with my back to a locker and put my head between my knees. The thing was was that it's not like I hated the Cullen family, they just bothered me. I'm sure we could be friends if they weren't so damn perfect. Truth was, I didn't like being the odd one out. Which is why my friends were usually the weirdo's at my last school. I never did well with people after my power's had manifested, which was when I was bullied in the third grade.

They called my mother a witch, as did many other's afterwards. They threw rocks at me and said stone the witch child! I started crying, and they kept on following me until they cornered me against a wall. It was just a bunch of boys who acting like total idiots and throwing rocks at my head. They threw another one and it cut me. Blood fell to my hand and that aggravated me even more. Then they said what no one should ever have said to my face.

"Your mother is a whore and a bitch!" They said and started laughing. I grabbed them and that's when my hands lit on fire burn the boy severely.

Of course, they would go and say that I burned them to the police. The police would take on look at me and say, "Yeah sure." They couldn't that I did anything. But it didn't amuse me to hurt people like that. Which is why I never did unless I was provoked to a certain extent.

I was doing perfectly fine until I felt a cold hand touch my head. I looked up and saw that it was Bella. Edward wasn't with her, which kind of seemed like a first. She had a look of softness in her eyes, and that's when I realized her eyes were an amazing gold-like color that just made anyone who looked into them want to melt.

"You looked like you could use someone to talk to." She said taking a seat next to me.

"Don't you have a class to attend to?" I answered putting my head back down.

"Yes, but it can wait. Look, I'm sorry for how my family was. Their just a little tense. That's all." Her voice just seemed to float. It made it kind of hard to not be nice to her.

"Well, then I guess we all are. What's your next class anyway?"

"Chemistry. With Edward. You?" I looked at my schedule, and wouldn't you know it, I had Chemistry next.

"Chemistry." I said pathetically. I got up and started walking to class, leaving Bella by herself. It's not like I wanted to be mean, but I didn't really want anything to do with anyone here. I'm just trying to live my life normally and keep everything else on the down low.

Bella's POV:

I escaped Edward for at least five minutes so that I could find this Hayley girl. The energy that I felt coming from her was unbearable, and I wanted... no _needed_ to know what this energy was. It would probably take Edward a millisecond to find out that I was gone, and that's all I really needed. I finally found Hayley, on the ground with her head down. I put my hand on her head for her to look at me, and her expression was clear on her face _what are you doing here?_

We talked for a little bit, and then she walked off, leaving me on the ground. I finally made it a decision that I was going to find out what she was and what she was capable of doing. No matter what it took.

* * *

**this chapter was a little boring, in my opinion. but it will get better if i get more reviews**

**please? and thank you. **

**and any ideas or things you want me to add, just ask! **


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N this is set fifty years after twilight, new moon, eclipse etc  
just so you guys know. hahahahahaha.  
and any ideas, please tell me!!**

* * *

Hayley's POV:

The rest of the school day seemed to have pass in a blur. Mitchell was in the same last two classes of school with me. He was the only one who made me laugh, and by the end of the day, we were good friends, even though we had only known each other for one day.

My sister had called me when I was in school saying that she couldn't pick me up, so I would have to walk or stay at the school until she could pick me up. There was no way in hell that I was going to stay at the school any longer, so I walked. The thing was was that I didn't know where the hospital was. I looked around if there was a sign saying "hospital, five miles ahead" but there wasn't any. So I started walking to a place I had no idea where it even was, and I was probably going the wrong way. To make my day even _better_ it started to rain. I should have expected it considering the fact that I now lived in a place where it rained all the time.

I was wet, I was cold, and I was miserable.

Anything would make me happy to get me out of the rain and to the hospital safe and dry. Even if it meant getting a ride from a total stranger. It didn't matter, I could protect myself anyway. I walked and walked without a sign from my savior to get me out of the rain. And then it started to pour.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" I screamed to the sky. This was ridiculous. I sat on the wet ground and sat there in my own personal puddle of doom. I closed my eyes and tried to find my happy place. It was working until bright headlights shown my way. I opened my eyes slightly to see who it was. They stopped right in front of me and someone got out. It was Edward. Of course. I sighed and got up.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked me. Of course. Such a gentlemen.

"Um," I said looking at myself and then at him, "I'm wet." He laughed.

"I can see that. Where are you headed?"

"The hospital." He was silent and the started laughing loudly.

"Well the hospital is that way." He said pointing to the opposite way I was walking. I knew it, I thought to myself. "So do you want a ride?" he offered once again.

I nodded. I got into his car and it was warm. It also smelled really good. I laughed at my own personal thoughts of the examination of his car. And then Edward laughed. Why was he laughing? He started the car and started driving. He was driving really, really fast, and it reminded me of my sister's driving. Like we were going to crash and die, but we never did.

"This doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to you." I said, making sure that this was no agreement.

"You don't have to be." We were silent for the rest of the drive, and when we were at the hospital, Edward got out with me.

"You don't have to come with me. I think I can walk myself." I said.

"My dad works here. I was going to visit him." Aw, how _sweet_. I rolled my eyes.

My sister was on the third floor, and amazingly enough so was Edward's dad. My sister was working with medication and talking to a blond doctor, who might I say, was freaking gorgeous. Of course, my sister being a flirt, was laughing at his jokes and being a total kiss-up. I couldn't blame her.

"Hey Eliza." I said walking up to her.

"Hey Hayley. This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen." she said introducing me to the blond doctor.

"C-Cullen." I said.

"Hey dad." Edward said from behind me.

"Your Edward's dad? I find that hard to believe." I said shocked.

"Well, I adopted him and all the other Cullen's." Carlisle said.

"Well, I think it's time we went home. Your soaking wet!" my sister said pulling me away.

We left the hospital and drove to the cabin. I didn't say a word to my sister and my sister didn't say a word to me. Inside the cabin was cold so I started a fire in the fire place and got warm. I was sitting in front of it so my body could warm up. I ended up falling asleep and having yet another trip down memory lane.

Edward's POV:

That night, I watched Hayley. I needed to know something, and that could probably only be told from her dreams. I could read her mind, so this wouldn't have been to difficult.

There was a girl of about eleven standing in front of a burning building. It was Hayley and she was crying.

"I didn't mean to do it." she kept on muttering to herself. Another girl tried to come to her but then a burst of flames just surrounded her.

"Hayley, stop it!" The girl looked like Hayley's sister, Eliza.

"I can't!" The more she cried the bigger the fire got.

Eliza stood up and when she was about to get struck by the fire again, she stopped it. It was just floating in the air and not moving and it eventually blew out.

"Yes you can. Just tell it to stop." Eliza pleaded.

Hayley closed her eyes and the fire started to die down. The dream was a blur from that point forward. This is what Hayley was.

Hayley's POV:

That memory was one of the worst. I killed two people. I never forgave myself for it and I don't even remember how it even started. I woke up to sound of rain pounding against the window. The fire was out again so I started it again. It was freezing. I got ready for school and my sister had already left. Great, I thought, I have to walk to school. When I got out the door, I saw three familiar faces. Edward, Alice and Bella.

"Heard you needed a ride." Alice said smiling.

"Um, why do you keep on popping into my life?" I said.

"Do you want a ride or not?" Edward asked. His eyes were black, and it looked like he knew something. Something that he wasn't supposed to know.

"Um, sure why not." I walked over and Bella whispered into my ear.

"We know."

"Know what?" I yelled.

They looked at me, and I knew I was done.

"About you. Your past." Alice said. She was trying to make me not mad by looking at me with those crazy eyes of hers.

"I can't believe you. Did you stalk me or something?!?!?" I started walking to school.

"We just wanted to know what you could do. You were different then the others. We're sorry." Bella said apologetically.

I stopped. "You want to see what I can do? After school. Today. I'll show you _everything_." I spit the word out like acid and walked to school. They were in for it alright.


End file.
